Asking For It
by Charlie-darling
Summary: Four good looking men who live in a house together above a flower shop is just asking for it.


Asking For It

The giggling, cooing, whispering, shouting, _and_ squeals sounded like a noise plague. Omi sat by the cash register, partly afraid to go through the mob of girls, he had had enough butt pinching, butt slapping and kisses on his cheek (and sometimes elsewhere) to last a lifetime. He stifled a shudder.

Ken was working on watering plants, claiming to the girls surrounding him that it was hard work just so they would hopefully leave him alone. By the looks of it, he wasn't succeeding.

Yohji was doing crowd control, amusing the girls enough to not look to the others and annoy them. Omi silently promised to take Yohji's morning shift as a thank you.

Then there was Aya, who didn't even pretend he remotely enjoyed the younger girls company. His trademark shout ("buy something or leave!") had lost its effectiveness and only instilled giggling, and slight complaints. At the moment, their local redhead was facing away from the crowd, doing arrangements.

"No way! Omi and Ken would look better together." Omi ears perked up at that, and he scanned the crowd, trying to find the girl who said it.

"Please, Ken and Aya would work better!" What were they even talking about? Omi looked at Yohji, who looked back at him with the same confused expression.

"Nu-uh, Aya and Yohji would make a fantastic couple!" That one shout got all four flower workers to look, and all the girls in the store to quiet down.

The offending girl found all eyes staring at her, at least she had the decency to look embarrassed. Omi's eye started to twitch as his overactive imagination started to work against his will. Oh god, he didn't need _that_ image in his head!

"Excuse me? What are you girls talking about?" Yohji said slowly, sounding more cautious than ever as though he didn't really want to know the answer.

The girl bit her lip and looked at all four men.

"It's just that… well you see, it's a little bizarre for four good looking guys to be living in the same house." The girl's friend interrupted and began to take hold of the explanation.

"We were just talking about if you guys paired up, who would look the best together as a couple and who would be the best match." A pause of silence took hold of the flower shop. Shocked faces on three of the men (Aya's left eyebrow was twitching in annoyance) and shocked faces of all the other girls in the shop.

Suddenly, the mob of girls began giggling and soon, their words told Weiss that they had joined in on the attention getting conversation. Omi wished he could hit his head against the wall repeatedly and not be asked why he was doing so.

After what seemed like endless hours of torture from hearing the conversations of the young girls, closing for the shop had begun. Ken was sweeping the floor, Yohji was closing the shutters, Aya counting the till, and Omi restocking the shop.

"You know, they do have a point." Three pairs of eyes turned onto Yohji, the man shrugged with a almost there grace.

"It is odd for four men to live with each other. Especially above a flower shop." Omi could've thrown something at him.

"Don't be an idiot, Kudou." Aya said without looking back up from the till. Yohji cocked his head to the side at Aya. There was a mischievous glimmer in those green orbs that Omi didn't like the look of.

The oldest blond began to move forward, actually stalk was a more accurate word. His hips began to slink from side to side, moving silently and gracefully. Yohji looked like he was sex on legs, and it was only him simply moving.

He was on a direct path to Aya at the cash register, and Aya didn't (or pretended not to) notice him. Moving up behind Aya, Yohji stood right behind him, with barely any space between them.

"You know Aya, with your reactions to the earlier conversations, one would think you may have a problem with homosexuality…" The redhead simply scoffed. "Or a lack thereof. Tell me, A-ya, do you agree with the earlier assessment of the girls?" Yohji's voice had a level of seductiveness that Omi had never heard around the shop before.

…did…Yohji have a thing for Aya? The thought weirded Omi out. However, if it was the truth, then how did he not notice sooner?

Aya turned around and looked up at Yohji with a defiant expression. There was barely an inch between the two, and their faces were within kissing distance.

"Which assessment, Kudou?" The words sounded angry but they were clipped, very well enunciated words.

If it was possible, Yohji leaned in closer without touching the redhead.

"The one between you and I." Omi was very sure he didn't want to know Aya's answer. Hell, he didn't even really want to see any of this.

"Well, Kudou, I guess you'll never find that one out." Aya leaned in close to the older man's face. Just when their lips were about to touch, the redhead slipped away with a smirk and left the flower shop.

Ken burst out laughing. Omi felt like his head was going to explode. He almost wished it would.

"Oh! You got burned Yohji!" Ken couldn't stop laughing it seemed, he was clutching his stomach and nearly falling over.

"Hey Ken! Shove it!" Yohji shouted as he threw an unused roll of ribbon at the former football player's head.

"You'd like that wouldn't you!" Ken yelled at Yohji's retreating back as the older man left for upstairs. The oldest blond flipped him off.

Omi began hitting his head against the nearest wall.


End file.
